Summary Science and Technical Core: OPR supports three Scientific/Technical Cores to provide support to OPR researchers in the categories of computing, statistics, and information. Matthew Salganik serves as head of the Computer Core; Germ?n Rodr?guez heads the Statistical Core; and Noreen Goldman directs the Information Core. Together they constitute the Scientific/Technical Core Committee, with Matt Salganik acting as Committee Chair and overall Director of the Scientific/Technical Cores. The work of the foregoing cores is supported by various members of the Administrative Core. The continued focus of the three Scientific/Technical Cores are: to maintain an efficient computing infrastructure to facilitate the conduct and dissemination of population research, including access to hardware, software, and data; to provide statistical and econometric consulting to faculty, staff, and students working on OPR research projects; and to deliver pertinent and high quality information to researchers, regardless of format, in the most timely and efficient manner.